best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Astroworld (Travis Scott album)
Astroworld (stylized in all caps) is the third studio album by American rapper Travis Scott. It was released on History The title of the album was announced in May 2016, and initially teased for a 2017 release. The album title is named after the defunct theme park Six Flags AstroWorld, which was located in Houston, Texas prior to its closure in 2005. In a 2017 interview with GQ, Scott spoke on the title of the album: "They tore down AstroWorld to build more apartment space. That's what it's going to sound like, like taking an amusement park away from kids. We want it back. We want the building back. That's why I'm doing it. It took the fun out of the city." Scott described the album as a continuation of his debut album, Rodeo (2015), stating: "My whole idea was, if you locked into Rodeo, you definitely locked into Astroworld. I'm just finishing the saga I started on my first album. This is supposed to be my second album. I had to go quick, because like I said, I had all these ideas, I just had to get off real quick, but now I'm finally back home with Astroworld." Track Listing Personnel Musicians * Mike Dean – keyboards (track 4), guitar (track 17), synthesizer (track 17) * Stevie Wonder – harmonica (track 5) * John Mayer – guitar (tracks 8, 11, 13) * Sheldon Ferguson – guitar (track 12) * Nineteen85 – bass (track 17) * Isaiah Gage – cello (track 17) * Tim Suby – guitar (track 17) * Stephen "Johan" Feigenbaum – strings (track 17) Technical * Mike Dean – mastering (all tracks), mixing (tracks 1–13, 16, 17), recording (track 8) * Jimmy Cash – assistant engineer (tracks 1–13, 16, 17), recording (tracks 1, 4, 9–14, 17), mixing (tracks 6, 14) * Jon Sher – assistant engineer (tracks 1, 3, 16, 17) * Ben Sedano – assistant engineer (tracks 1, 3, 14, 16, 17) * Sean Solymor – assistant engineer (tracks 1–13, 16, 17) * Zach Steele – recording (tracks 2, 5, 12, 13, 17), mixing (track 6) * Travis Scott – recording (tracks 2–4, 7–11, 16), mixing (tracks 3–5, 7, 8, 11, 17) * Skyler McLean – assistant engineer (tracks 6, 12, 13) * Shin Kamiyama – recording (track 8) * Thomas Cullison – assistant engineer (track 15) * Blake Harden – mixing (track 15), recording (track 15) Why It Rocks # The music videos that come with this album are great, especially the one for "Sicko Mode". # The production is amazing. # The cover art is shot well. # Travis sounds good on this album. # The features are also good. # The album has some of Travis' best songs like "Sicko Mode", "Can't Say" and "Stop Trying To Be God". Music Videos Travis Scott - BUTTERFLY EFFECT (Official Music Video) Travis Scott - STOP TRYING TO BE GOD (Official Music Video) Travis Scott - SICKO MODE ft. Drake Travis Scott - YOSEMITE Travis Scott - CAN'T SAY Category:2010s Category:Hip hop Category:Albums Category:Travis Scott Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Trap